Te lo dije
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: La peor pesadilla de James Potter y Sirius Black acaba de empezar , de la mano de nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape ¿Podrán escapar de tan hórrida pesadilla ?


**Te lo dije **

_En aquel momento en el que el cuchillo traspasaba la carne, Severus Snape con su cara consternada había logrado dar la falsa impresión a James Potter de que lo había derrotado finalmente luego de una ardua lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin el uso de la magia pero con la única diferencia de que se permitía el uso de armas blancas. Sin embargo aquello no fue impedimento para que con lágrimas en sus ojos y sabiéndose vencido, el pelinegro de cabello grasiento y nariz ganchuda quitara con un deje de su mano izquierda, destapando así a la victima que James sin querer había apuñalado. Sus ojos verdes e inexpresivos, su rojo cabello alborotado mientras un pequeño litro de sangre salía por su boca. _

"_No …. NO NOOOOOOOOOO" - bramo James mientras Severus solo contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de quien en un pasado fuera su única mejor amiga. _

_El bateador del equipo de Griffyndor solo observaba con horror mientras su rival sostenía entre sus brazos a su querida Evans … Lily Evans. _

"_Apártate de ella Quejicus" – dijo con mucha rabia y desprecio, pretendiendo insultarlo pero como el aludido ya estaba acostumbrado ni se inmuto al respecto, ya no le afectaban los insultos de su popular y más que querido y adorado rival. _

_Potter solo abrazaba a su amada mientras las gruesas gotas de agua caían del cielo empapando a los tres. Desde antes que Lily muriera ya había empezado a relampaguear y a llover de forma muy fuerte pero eso no lo termino de amainar la lucha a muerte que ambos tenían por ella. Pero Severus solo miro con amargura la escena, ya no le importaba nada, alzo su vista al cielo mientras gotas de lluvia empapaban su mirada como si intentasen llorar lo que sus ahora vacios ojos no podían. No había ni estrellas, ni luna, ni cielo despejado, ni marcas tenebrosas en el horizonte que le dieran un consuelo, alivio o señal. Ya no había nada para el y sin embargo el no estaba triste, se sentía vacio pero no desdichado, ni infeliz como James Potter cuyos sollozos se escuchaban por toda la cuadra. Era demasiado ruidoso para el gusto de Snape. _

_Entonces sin planear mas alzo su varita mientras le daba la espalda al insufrible quien ahora sostenía el cadáver de su mejor amiga observo muy bien a sus alrededores y sin mirar más apunto al castaño, cuyos llantos sonoros eran el colmo del tedio y hartazgo para el amargado Slytherin. Pronuncio las palabras y un destello verde salió de su varita. Lo último que James Potter se atrevió a recordar fue caer justo al lado mientras sentía que sus brazos y su cuerpo lo abandonaban, mientras el cadáver de su mama Evans caía al suelo inerte y sin vida como una muñeca de porcelana olvidada. _

_La lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros, pero Lily Evans no yacio mucho tiempo en el suelo, ya que unos brazos largo vestidos de túnicas negras la recogieron del suelo mientras la persona tarareaba una canción. _

Despertó sudado y mojando la cama, no fue sino hasta que las risas y golpes en la cara con otra almohada que no era la suya, fue que noto lo relevante del asunto y lo muy cierto que era.

"James ,¿Qué demonios te pasa amigo porque estas tan mojado? Y mira hasta mojaste la cama no puede ser, rayos ¡! " - exclamo su mejor amigo.

"A buen grito que pegaste anoche hermano, ni siquiera yo en mis días de luna llena hago eso" – sugirió un Remus Lupin de apariencia pálida y enfermiza

James no espero a que Peter hablara se levanto de la cama y comprobó que lo que decían sus amigos era cierto. Ahora todo los estudiantes del cuarto incluyendo a sus amigos se reían de él, no podía creer lo mal que había empezado ese día y en especial un lunes cuando tenía muchas cosas que hacer, sobretodo de mucho entrenamiento con el quidditch y esto apenas empezaba , porque no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a él. Generalmente siempre era el maricas mente polla de Petigrew quien lo hacía pero ahora los roles se cambiaban y hasta el pudo darse el lujo de reír por primera vez, de alguien que siempre lo menospreciaba a pesar de esta en el bando de sus amigos.

James corrió a la ducha a desvestirse y a meterse a bañar mientras unos estudiantes entraban a cantarle canciones burlonas.

"! No fastidien! Déjenme en paz" – Bramo en tono de voz elevado para que lo escuchasen, pero las burlas aun así seguían. Conjuro un encantamiento mental y encerró fuera de la puerta del baño a todos quedándose él solo.

"Maldita sea, Quejicus , me las vas a pagar, solo espera que termine con esto ya verás." - murmuraba por lo bajo.

En clases de transformaciones con la profesora Mcgonagall, Severus Snape había sido el primero en su clase con Lily Evans en transformar exitosamente una rata en una copa de cristal. Lo hicieron exitosamente a la primera y a ambos se les pidió que convirtiesen ahora un caldero en una cama, solo para probar algo completamente distinto. Juntos y al unisonó pronunciaron las palabras y luego sucedió de la forma más natural.

Todos aplaudieron porque casi nadie había logrado tan exitosamente como ellos dos convertir un caldero en mucho tiempo, la profesora les dio una palmadita a los dos y luego se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos puestos.

Pero había alguien o algunos quienes no estaban muy contentos. James y Sirius intentaron por todos los medios opacar la brillante actuación en pleno desarrollo de Severus y Lily halagando siempre a la última mientras denigraban verbalmente al primero. Este no se inmuto sino que se deslizo hacia su puesto, se sentó mientras unos cuantos de su casa de Slytherin le susurraban algo y luego una voz demandante los hizo volver a la realidad, a Sirius y a James.

"Caballeros, la actitud que están tomando para con Severus Snape es un grave error, sino se disculpan, tendrán que pasar al frente y hacer un difícil encantamiento en medio de toda la clase y créanme no quieren irse por ese camino porque se los voy a poner bien complicado."

Sirius respondió: "No es nuestra intención insultar maestra, solo halagábamos a Lily por su brillante actuación, solo fue eso. "

"Si y supongo que yo nací ayer, muchachos, pasen al frente." - ordeno con voz seca

"Profesora yo en realidad… "- Se intento excusar Sirius manteniendo siempre las apariencias de muchacho serio y respetable pero James como siempre de impulsivo se levanto y dijo: "Prefiero el reto más grande del mundo antes que pedirle perdón al zoquete de Quejicus".

En ese momento toda la clase se quedo en silencio con la boca abierta pero el daño ya estaba hecho, era bien sabido como Mcgonagall reprobaba los insultos en sus clases sin importar que tan desagradable fuera una persona, los reprimía de forma muy mordaz y aquella vez impondría detención a James Potter por el insulto que acababa de cometer. Incluso Lily Evans que de un tiempo para otro dejo de hablarle a Severus se enojo profundamente por el insulto proferido; no porque defendiera a quien antes fuera su viejo amigo , sino porque concordaba con la profesora y estaba a favor de que James recibiera un buen escarmiento.

"A mi oficina al final de la clase, Potter. Tu solo, no acepto compañía de tu mejor amigo Sirius en esto" - ordeno secamente y con una voz que helo el aliento de todos los estudiantes presentes en esa sección.

Sirius golpeo con un puno la madera de la mesa de su pupitre, pero Severus solo estaba cruzado de brazos, encogido de hombros bostezando como si estuviera aburrido o como si tuviera cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Sonó el timbre y todos recogieron sus pupitres, era la hora del almuerzo, y el pelinegro de Slytherin se dirigió a la salida con otros amigos al Gran Comedor, sin ni siquiera voltear atrás para conseguirse con la mirada de infinito desprecio que Sirius y James le dirigían. Mucho menos la mirada de soslayo que Lily Evans le dio.

Aparentemente la indiferencia brotaba de su cuerpo a raudales impresionantes porque ni siquiera cuando intentaron lanzarle un encantamiento para que se cayera o resbalase, camino al comedor , logro afectarlo de forma alguna, ya que como si tuviese una burbuja alrededor que lo captase todo , reflejaba los ataques de sus adversarios y lo rebotaba hacia quien había conjurado.

Llego a sentarse en la mesa rodeado de algunos conocidos, porque para él no tenía amigos, solo le hablaban por interés o cuando hacia favores y esta vez por ganar 10 puntos para Slytherin logro estar a la par de Gryffindor su casa rival por excelencia.

"Apenas este lunes va comenzando y ya estas arrasando con los puntos en clases, has destacado no solo en pociones hoy sino hasta en Encantamientos, falta la otra clase de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras y ganaremos más puntos para superar a nuestro rival el león" - dijo un muy animado Avery .

"Pues sí, no todos los días vemos a James Potter y a Sirirus Black caer por su propio peso y arrogancia" - agrego Mulciber.

"Sinceramente, me tiene sin cuidado, yo sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar e igual no me inmute ni mucho menos levante mi voz para replicar. Ya había estado colmando la paciencia de la profesora, era justo que le pasara lo que le tenía que pasar." – dijo Severus muy calmado mientras su dorso cubría su boca y miraba vacio al plato lleno de comida. Su tenedor se resbalaba de sus manos y luego volvían a las andadas de pinchar para atrapar y meterse un bocado.

"Te veo demasiado relajado, hace tiempo que no siento tanta paz y tranquilidad como hoy, y eso que no me gusta pero tú lo haces sentir bien. ¿Qué hiciste para merecer esto? " - pregunto Mulciber.

"Pues dejar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso y pegarle la mala suerte de detención a Sirius y a James, ya ves que ni almuerzo o cena podrán tener el día de hoy " - respondió Severus como si fuera lo más usual del mundo.

"Deberíamos intentar algo más cruel para empeorar su situación , un encantamiento imperdonable tu sabes…"

"Avery basta , no quiero más problemas , ya tengo suficientes y no estoy de humor , este día tan tranquilo es propicio para que mis planes resulten y yo pueda finalmente triunfar en algo que hace mucho tiempo necesito obtener."

"Pero si ya lograste que media clase en el salón de la profesora Mcgonagall te apoyara por meter en problemas a James Potter y a Sirius Black. Hasta la sangre sucia de Lily Evans , tu querida , se conmovió y te miro de reojo mientras salías del salón. " – le dijo Mulciber.

" ¿Y tú que sabes de ella ? dejen de hablar incoherencias y vayamos a la clase de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras, que ya se nos hace tarde" - les reprendió molesto.

"Oye pero …. " - Snape ya se había volado para ir en primera fila a dicha clase y consiguió los mejores asientos. Avery y Mulciber los siguieron.

En el salón como pudieron comprobar se alegraron del hecho que ni Sirius ni James llegaron a la clase, solo estaba Peter Petigrew y el "raro" de Remus Lupin. La clase que comenzó con algunos datos básicos solo para terminar en práctica Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Por suerte Severus logro derribar a todos sus oponentes que incluían mujeres, a todas las sorprendía antes que estas fueran capaces de conjurar; fue una suerte que no le hubiesen puesto de contrincante a Lily Evans pues Severus temía lastimarla o peor aun quedar más en ridículo si ella lo derrotaba.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall Sirius y James limpiaban todos los estantes y eso no los ponía de buen humor pues hoy era un día especial para entrenar quidditch y no estaban ahí por el insulto proferido a "Quejicus". Con toda la seriedad de la palabra jamás pensaron que les impondría un castigo más aburrido y severo que ese.

"Sabía que era estricta pero jamás imagine que fuera a ser muy en serio esto, nos estamos perdiendo de las prácticas" - le dijo Sirius a James quien estaba absorto mirando por la ventana, apenas puliendo muy débilmente.

"James… JAMES ¡JAMES! " - el aludido se exalto y luego comprendió que era con él. "Ah si si , ¿Qué? " - dijo confundido.

"? Me estas escuchando? – le espeto Sirius furioso por ser ignorado.

"No realmente, estoy enfrascado terminando de pulir esto" – dijo mirando al estante por infinitésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde.

"No James, lo estás haciendo mal. Así no es como se hace"

"Déjalo así, no iré al quidditch y la profesora no me deja hacer uso de la magia "

"Deja de hablar como un perdedor y de darte por vencido, vamos aun nos falta mucho por recorrer"

Se pusieron a limpiar con más fuerza y poniéndole mucha energía , pero no fue sino hasta las 9 de la noche que ya habían terminado de limpiar todos los estantes que la profesora Mcgonagall regreso , lo observo complacida y con una media sonrisa les dijo que se fueran. Llegaron a la sala de Gryffindor cansados mientras Petigrew y Lupin los recibían.

"? Porque tardaron tanto? No creí que fueran a llevar mucho tiempo en ello." – les dijo Lupin.

"No empieces con eso, Lupin, tuvimos demasiados problemas con Mcgonagall como para que ahora vengas a echarnos la culpa de algo que no cometimos." - le espeto James.

"Además, James perdió la práctica de quidditch en el día de hoy. Creo que no hay nada peor que eso" - agrego Sirius.

Remus y Petigrew se miraron nerviosos y no dijeron nada. Sirius y James solo observaron pero nada salió de sus bocas.

"? Porque tan callados? " – dijo James presintiendo algo malo.

"? Que Acaso el Ratón Pérez les comió la lengua? – dijo con sorna Sirius mientras se reía de su propio chiste.

Remus hablo por primera vez desde la pregunta de Sirius : "No es un chiste Sirius , Severus Snape fue seleccionado como buscador del equipo de Slytherin"

Ante esta revelación Peter Pettigrew sorbió su té con nerviosismo, James estaba pálido y Sirius salto en una sarta de palabrotas.

"Sabía que esa asquerosa rata tramaba algo, lo presentía. La profesora Mcgonagall no es asi de estricta con nosotros aun cuando metemos la pata de una manera tan estúpida. En un tiempo pasado ella no hubiese sido así, ahora está del lado de ese "Quejicus" o como se llame."

"¿Tu sabias algo? ' - Dijo James alterado perdiendo los estribos al igual que su amigo y levantándose de su silla.

"! Algo me decía que la influencia de ese tipo nos iba a dar una patada! Y mira, así fue. Solo observa a Mcgonagall y su comportamiento de hoy.

"Un momento , esto no puede estar pasando , ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabias Sirius? ¿Habías oído rumores o qué? " - espeto James furioso.

"Hay una razón por la que sorprendentemente tú y yo no estamos riendo" – dijo Sirius con la mirada perdida.

"¿Y cuál es esa razón? ¿Por qué estamos tan alterados? "

Pettigrew Y Remus estaban tan callados que solo se escuchaban la respiración de los cuatro. La verdad en otras circunstancias hubieran esperado que James y Sirius rieran , pero dado lo acontecido hoy en el campo de quidditch y que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mencionar , prefirieron no decir nada para empeorar las cosas.

"Sabes que Quejicus es bueno en oclumancia, artes oscuras de todo tipo y demás " - dijo Sirius mirando al piso con pesadumbres.

"Y eso que tu yo siempre lo hemos rebatido y lanzando mil maldiciones ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el lago? "

"¡Esto es diferente James!, ese sueño que tuve no miente … Snape lanzo un conjuro para atraer la mala suerte hacia nosotros y quedar el como el vencedor"

"¡QUE!? No , no , no mi querido amigo eso es lo más erróneo que puede haber "-sugirió James en risotadas. "Mañana hare carteles con su nombre Severus Buscador de Slytherin. Ya verás se verá muy ridículo eso y todo el mundo se reirá. "

"Lo extraño es que todo el mundo aplaudió en la práctica la forma de volar de Severus, incluso los de Ravenclaw" – dijo Lupin.

"¿Y ahora estas del lado de él?"- espeto James.

"No, pero lamento informarte que mañana tendrás una ardua competencia "


End file.
